Mistress of the Malfoy
by D.W.Lam
Summary: Harry Potter has been missing and Voldemort has the upper hand. Woman who have been against Voldemort before and after the war have been sold off to wizards. Once, Ginny Weasley gets sold to Draco Malfoy things get interesting…
1. What Draco Malfoy Wants, He Gets

**Summery on HPFF: **After Ginny Weasley was sold to Draco Malfoy, thing become complicated. For nearly a year now, the infamous Harry Potter has been missing. Every woman who was against Voldemort during the war all are either being sold to become a "mistress" or a servant. Although this may seem like an awful thing, Ginny's found some interesting things in the manor. Such as a black haired, greened eyed man who acts and looks like Harry but calls himself Oliver Green…

**Summery on FF: **Harry potter has been missing and Voldemort has the upper hand. Woman who have been against Voldemort before and after the war have been sold off to wizards. Once, Ginny Weasley gets sold to Draco Malfoy things get interesting…

**Mistress of the Malfoy**

**Chapter One:**

**What Draco Malfoy Wants, He Gets.**

**H**e ended up in front of the crowd, a hood firmly placed over his face. Raising his head he looked at the seller who was preparing the woman before him; an utmost disgust came over Draco and, yet again, he wondered why he was here. The seller was rather round, his cheeks large and childlike while his eyes were small and narrowed with thick round glasses covered them and kept on falling down his nose. The man was also wearing a top hat and with that, a black cloak that seemed to be chocking him. A frown crossed Draco's lips as he realized that he looked a muggle magician.

His eyes shifted over to the woman he was selling. She was fair skinned which Draco never liked; he had a stronger taste for women with tanned or darker skin. Although, her legs seemed smooth and long, something he indeed did like. Letting his gaze drift upwards he tipped his head a bit in interest as he eyed her chest. They were small, but not too small that there seemed to be nothing under those rags. However, yet again, this was not something Draco liked. Then again, something had pulled him here and he was willing to see what it was.

His gaze rested at her face and her hair. Her red hair seemed too soft and too beautiful for her to actually be someone being sold. She had thin and slightly chapped lips, but that was probably from all the biting she was doing on it. Her nose was long and small, her eyes rather large with a bright brown color. Exactly, _what _had brought him here? He wondered once more, his eyes traveling back to the seller who was now facing the crowd with a smile that showed two dimpled on either side of his cheeks.

"Look at this woman," he said, his voice loud and strong, "I think you _all_ may have had a run in with her family at least once or twice--they _did_ seem to breed like bloody rabbits." Draco's eyes flashed back to the red head, whose jaw had clenched and her hands formed into fists. His eyebrow rising, he could hear the soft chuckles and sounds of agreement. Soon, as his eyes looked upon the seller, he wondered if he knew her.

"She's none to smart either--" at this, Draco swore he heard the red head growl "--honestly, being caught by a bloke like me?" the seller asked, motioning at his statue. A few chuckled followed and Draco eyed the man, giving him a bit more respect then he had earned in the beginning for this man was very good at what he did. But then, Draco caught it, the man was checking his watch. His eyebrow high now, he kept his suspicions high as he continued to listen to the man.

"Now," he said, smirking, "just seeing this woman is good enough for the lot of you, isn't it? So, where's my first bid?" _Rushing_ _all ready into a bid?_ Draco wondered. All though he had never had a chance to buy his own 'mistress,' as they called this woman being sold, he knew enough about the business not to be cheated. Draco watched as the man checked his watch once again before hearing someone make a bid on her.

"Ten galleons, the woman's far too scrawny!" someone at the back shouted, a few murmur of agreement following him.

"Oh no," the seller said, with a firm shake of his head, "She's _delightfully_ curvy."

"Oh," the same voice echoed through out the crowd, "then I should make it _five _gallons then. She _is_ a bleedin' _Weasley_." Draco's eyes went back to the woman and a smirk graced his lips as a few chuckles sounded in his ears. He watched as the seller clap his hands with one of them, his eyes dropping towards his right hand where a wrist watch was.

"So, any one else want to try to win this girl?" he asked, running a hand through his thin black hair that Draco could see was already graying. Draco lifted his hand slowly, an eerie feeling of someone watching him as he did so. "_Yes_," the man shouted eagerly, "you in the front with the hood."

"Seventeen galleons," Draco said, shrugging off his hood and looking at the red head who's eyes narrowed at the sight of him, "for the red head, of course." As he winked at the Weasley, who flushed in most likely disgust or anger, he noticed the collective sounds of gasps around him. Unfazed, his eyes looked upon the seller who seemed stunned in his position.

"O- Of course your lord ship," the seller said, moving quickly towards the woman besides him who kept her gaze on Draco. Ignoring the seller, Draco smiled his most charming smile at the Weasley and, in answer; she turned her head upwards with her chin lifting up slightly. _Amusing_, he thought, trailing his tongue over his lips,_ maybe she's worth it after all. _Slowly, Draco moved to the end of the small stage and walked up onto it.

Standing besides the seller, he pulled out a small pouch filled with galleons and teased the man by leaning to give it to him before pulling back. "What time did you arrive here? Out of pure curiosity," Draco said, watching as the man checked his watch.

"About forty minutes ago, your lord ship," he said, lowering his head for a moment while the Weasley snorted. Draco ignored her and began to give him the money once again before pulling back.

"Just for future preference, what is your name?" Draco asked, wondering if his suspicion about this man was right.

"Barkley, James Barkley," he said, nodding with a certain pride. Draco would've believed him if the red head, who now stood besides him, hadn't snickered.

Nodding his head a bit, Draco pocketed his money once more. "I'm afraid I can't pay you," Draco said, watching as the man flushed an unattractive red.

"W- _What_ do you mean you can't _pay me_?" he sputtered, causing Draco to grab the red heads hand and step backwards. The man noticed Draco's movement towards her and narrowed his small eyes at him. "No matter how high you are, _your lord ship_, you can't have the girl without pay."

Draco smirked, before pulling out his pocket watched. Having it flip open he realized there was nearly a minute before his accusations could be corrected. He eyed the man and watched as he checked his own watch and paled. "You see, _Barkley_, I can't pay you because clearly you've been hiding your identity. Not only that but you've most likely stolen potion sources in order to have poly juice potion, which I'm quite sure is banned." The man slowly began to transform back and Draco smiled. Lifting his wand, he waved it in the air and in a matter of moments they were surrounded by his followers.

"Get rid of him," Draco said, in a nonchalant tone. He felt the red head, whose hand was still clutched within his, begin to shake and press her face against his back. Turning sharply, he faced the woman and hissed into her ear: "you are not allowed to touch me _unless_ I touch you first."

"And if _you're _smart," she snapped, shocking Draco into silence, "then _you_ won't bother to touch me at all. Besides, I'm basically free so why don't you buy someone else and let me go."

Chuckling, Draco lifted his hand and clutched her jaw tightly which caused her to growl in pain. "Truthfully," he said, licking his lips, "I was going to give you to one of my servants. However, I'm finding you too much of a _treasure_ to let you go," he dropped her jaw and gripped her hand and began to pull her through the crowd who cleared the way once they saw who he was.


	2. The Kitchen

**Note: For some _very odd_ reason I can't write long chapters for this story! Also, this is a _very_ bad chapter (in my opinion) and sorry it took so long! I just kept redoing it because it didn't feel right and then finally, I came up with this. Enjoy? -**

**Mistress of a Malfoy**

**Chapter Two:**

**The Kitchen.**

"Where are we?" she asked, wrenching her arm away from his grip as she stepped back and began to examine the home they had just entered. Regrettably she felt somewhat at peace at the sight of the bright lights and soft looking furniture with watchful glances of kind old men and women faces. Rubbing at her wrist she looked at the Malfoy who merely shrugged off his cloak, ignoring her, and summoned a house elf that disappeared with it before she could get a proper look. Her eyes carried back towards him and found him looking at her, an odd look on his expression. Her eyebrows rose slightly as she looked back, eyeing the look of clear confusion and slight-or maybe she was imagining it-anguish shimmering within his serious gray eyes, "What?"

"Nothing," he answered, looking around the room. "Surprised that I'm living in such an elaborate place or are you just stupid?"

"Malfoy," she hissed, glaring at his back as he began walking towards his right and into a large mahogany door. From a lack of response she followed him, a tint of red appeared on her cheeks and her neck from anger.

"Weasley," he called back, mocking her while sitting on a stool in front of a tall and oddly angry looking man who casually leaned forward, towards Malfoy. "Could you just make me something simple?" he asked an oddly charming smile on his face as he titled his head a bit at the man who raised a simple eyebrow at his request.

"Simple," the man repeated looking offended while wielding a thick Russian tone that reminded her oddly of Victor Krum. "This _simple_ you speak of cannot be done! I shall make a meal you will _never_ forget."

A feeling of amusement settled upon her as she watch the Malfoy close his eyes in agitation before nodding. "Yes but quite frankly Razim you've said that for every late night meal I've had."

The man stood up at full height, making Ginny's eyes widen slightly at the sight for he would probably have to duck upon entering a room for the door would be much too low. "Yes, but have you forgotten? No," he finished, looking triumphant as he patted the Malfoy's face before turning around and heading for the large refrigerator. "Ah," Razim said, looking over his shoulder at her. From there she could make out a faint scar over his eyebrow and stared at it curiously, "And what would she like?"

"Nothing," Malfoy stated, leaning on his head upon his elbow, "I don't think she's hungry."

"When have I _ever_ said that?" she asked, snapping at him with her earlier rush of anger returning to her.

"Never," he replied as he yawned. "However, I decide when you'll eat and I don't think you should. Now, be a good girl and shut up before I have you sleep in the dungeons as well."

"Razim," Ginny said curtly, turning to the large man with a smile who merely looked at her with clear amusement. "Could I please just have a sandwich? Apparently, no one has informed Mr. Malfoy that I've hadn't had a thing to eat _all day_."

"And apparently no one has told you, _Weasley_, that I don't care," he snapped, a light flush of pink touching his pale skin as he glared at the red head. Her eyes met his and she merely smiled before turning back around to Razim who nodded.

"Razim _don't_," Malfoy cried out, slapping a hand onto the table in a desperate manner that caused her to giggle, "I forbid it!"

"Young Master," Razim said, smiling at Malfoy. This, in Ginny's opinion, caused him to look more welcoming then before. "You do not understand that I cannot leave a women unfed, it would go against me."

"Even if it'll cost you your job?" the Malfoy hissed, leaning close to Razim who had taken back his position on the counter.

Razim laughed, moving away from the Malfoy and returning towards the fridge. "You would have to tell your father," Razim said, his voice calm. Ginny watched carefully as he scooped as many reasonable things into his arms and placed it on the counter before getting more. At this, she wondered why he didn't use magic. "You do not wish this and that is why you come here to eat," Razim said, making the Malfoy look absolutely furious before cursing and turning the stool so that his back was to her.

"Thank you, Razim," Ginny said, smiling gratefully at the man. Truthfully, she lied. Right before that night she had been dining with her seller in a small home with ten other muggles. Her seller was a tanned skin man with curly brown hair that would bounce every where he went, deep brown eyes that seem to look right into you, and a thick Spanish accent. His name was Alejandro; he had become her only companion over the last two years after his run from the death eaters and she loved him so.

Breathing in deeply, she pushed the thoughts away and sat down, a few seats down from the sulking Malfoy who had to turn the other way not to see her. "Stop being such a prat Malfoy," she snapped, glaring at the man who ended up buying her that night, or rather _saving her_ as he most likely thinks. She turned to Razim and smiled. "At least I have one man that's tolerable in this place, eh Razim?"

Razim chuckled, placing a plate in front of her. She licked her lips in appreciation as he answered, "I like this girl, where you find her?"

Malfoy, who turned back towards them, smirked. "You mean, 'where did I buy her?'" Malfoy said, his voice mocking which caused her to look at him with a glare as she bit into the sandwich.

"A mistress," Razim said, giving her a look over, "I should have known. But I did not think you would want one, young master."

"Why?"

"You say you not want be like father, correct?" Razim asked and Ginny watched carefully as Malfoy looked away from Razim, his body ridged as he nodded. "Yet you buy one?"

"It was a matter of duty and not joy," Malfoy replied looking at her with a loathing glare she recognized. Oddly enough, she felt relived under it. "As you can notice having a weasel follow me around isn't a joy."

Ginny paused, closing her eyes as she returned chewing except it was a bit slower. Swallowing she turned the stool towards Malfoy, completely aware of Razim listening carefully. "I'd rather have a weasel then a _ferret_ Malfoy."

Razim turned around a bit in response to her comment. "Ferret…," he mused, before going back to work.

"Oh stuff it Weasley," he retorted, his eyes turning darker as his cheeks flush a light pink again. She quieted for a moment, somehow knowing that he was far angrier then she had realized. Licking her lips, she turned away from him and bit into her sandwich furiously while the Malfoy sat glaring at the picture in front of him who, after a while, woke from a false slumber and huffed at him, "that's annoying boy! Show some respect for your great-aunt for goodness sakes!"

"Sorry," the Malfoy muttered, looking away from her. As this happened, Razim held back a question that had pondered him every since he saw the redhead enter the room. A question he supposed he would have to ask the young master later.


	3. Spooning Techniques and a Sound Knock

**Mistress of the Malfoy  
Chapter Three:  
Spooning Techniques and a Sound Knock.**

**  
"W**hat…" Malfoy began but then a frown crossed his lips and he shook his head. 

Shortly after finishing her meal, he pulled her out of the room and began walking off. Without knowing what to do or who she'd run into, she turned to walk back into the kictehn with Razim, but he snapped her surname and she followed, like a bloody dog. She made a sound of annoyance from the back of her throat as she looked at the back of his head while thinking of this. Sliding her tongue along her teeth, she wrapped her arms tighter around her and narrowed her eyes even further.

"What were you going to say, Malfoy?" she asked, her tone coming out short and harsh.

He paused in his walking and looked over his should at her, his eyes narrowed into a glare as well. "Do you_ not _understand your place in life, Weasley?" a flush of red, from anger, appeared upon her fair cheeks as he rounded and moved so quickly towards her that her body backed up against the wall as a reflex. A smirk appeared on his lips as he trapped her by placing his arms on the wall.

"I _own _you," he hissed, his breath tickling against her skin, "whatever I say_ goes_. You have not right to question me."

"_You_--" she began but was cut off by him slapping his hand upon her mouth. She blinked her eyes surprised while her skin began to burn from the harsh hit. For the first time that night, ever since Malfoy bought her, she was scared. His gray eyes lit up slightly before he removed it. She remained silent, her head bowed in defeat.

"Good girl," he whispered, before pulling away and walking away again. This time he didn't call out her surname, no, instead, with her head still down, she followed. Like a damn bitch to her master.

He paused shortly after. She looked up and watched as he tapped his wand against the wall, his breath muttering something incoherent. A bright blue light emitted from his wand before the wall slid open, a warm light illuminate from within it. He looked at her and motioned her to walk in first. Biting her lip, she eyed him suspiciously before going in. He followed behind her as she eyed the richly room. A king size bed first caught her attention and she spun around, watching Malfoy carefully who was already stalking towards it. His hands at his neck, slowly removing his tie while beginning to sit down upon it.

He looked over at her once he lied there. His tie now half-off and his arms placed behind him while his eyes stared into hers. "Go into my closet," he said slowly, as if she was slow, "find some clothes that will fit you and sleep anywhere. Next to me, on the bloody couch I don't give a damn."

"You don't want to--" she began before shutting her mouth and giving a curt nod. She had walked off towards the closet and entered in it before he answered her.

"I told you once before, Weasley," she could hear him grunt; "it was out of duty then pleasure I got you."

Knowing he couldn't see her, she smiled. A slight weight that was holding her down ever since she stood upon that stage to be sold off to by Alejandro was gone. He didn't want to shag her-- or so he said at the moment. Closing her eyes she took in a deep breath before looking about. She soon found a large tee with shorts (apparently when Malfoy said finding clothes that would fit her, he didn't mean for her to think that he had women's clothes in here).

After changing quickly from her rags, she walked out and found Malfoy's bed empty and the sound of the shower. She eyed the bed before shifting her eyes over to the couch. It was incredibly small, made of leather, and seemed cold even before the blazing fire place. Her eyes went back to the bed and with a stifled breath; she walked over to the side he hadn't first moved upon. The sheets were cool against her skin and she shivered before sinking beneath them. She sat there with her legs covered by the blanket while she brushed a few strands of hair out of her face, Malfoy walked out of the bathroom.

"Take a shower," he sneered, removing the towel from his drying head. 

"Stop ordering me around," she muttered harshly under her breath as she jumped out of the bed and quickly walked towards the bathroom. He grabbed her arm before she even took a step in and she recoiled.

He scowled. "I was warning you," he said slowly, his eyes flashing at her, "that I tend to hog the bed. However, you seem to not even stand my touch how can you even think to sleep next to me?"

"Just let me go, Malfoy," she said, her eyes staring right back. His grip tightened and she winced, her eyes closing slightly. She hit his arm and he let out a low growl from the back of his throat. "Let me go--"

"Don't order me around, Weasley! Don't test me!" he snapped, letting her go. She sucked in a quick breath as he stalked over to the bed, his posture stiff, before turning and darting into the bathroom with the door closing behind her.

**T**he night before she hadn't understood Malfoy when he told her he hogged the bed… of course she never gave a thought to it. By the next morning, with Malfoy arms holding her and his leg over her hip, she understood. She muttered a curse under her breath and forced his arm off before turning her back to him. As if waiting for her to stop moving, he moved his arm back to its position. Her eyes snapped open and for a moment she wondered where she was and why she was there.

After sleeping on the ground, in a camp, for a few years, it tends to stay in your memory.

However, Malfoy released a sigh and rolled over onto his back. The arm around her waist moved to scratch his stomach. She sat up, rolling her eyes while brushing her hair out of her face. She moved to the bathroom when a knock was sounded in the room. The door opened and a familiar voice filled the room causing her to stiffen as Malfoy started to wake.

"Master Malfoy," they said, coming in with their back to them. She watched transfixed as Malfoy stretched, a yawn escaping him. The person turned and her eyes widened before she stood up quickly. She mumbled the first name that came to mind before it became too much and she fainted.

Both men stared at her form upon the ground. "Help her, will you?" Malfoy asked, breathing in deeply as the other man nodded. His raven black hair slipping forward and brushing his glasses. His green eyes moved towards the women before he carried onto help her. When he lifted her up into his arm so he could place her onto the bed before levatating her feet, knowing that it was lost of blood from her head that caused her to faint so quicky, in response to his touch, however, she moaned and her eyes fluttered open, revealing bright brown eyes.


	4. A Visitor

**Mistress of the Malfoy **

**Chapter Four:**

**A Visitor.**

**W**hen he'd call her name, she'd inwardly jump for joy—even after she had told everyone (even Hermione) that her feelings for Harry had gone. His voice, even as he grew, always sounded particularly soft and low. She figured it had came to be like that from living with the Dursley's for so long, when she thought this she both hated and appreciated the rotten family for this. His voice was his alone and wouldn't have come to that if Harry hadn't been there; if it was true that James was more brash then Harry then she would've truly looked upon Harry as a brother--had his father been alive to raise him, of course--his voice most likely sounding like Ron or the twins or more like Sirius.

His eyes are what kept her though, as well as everything else.

Green and yet, when truly angered or bothered, they'd darken so much so that they'd appear black; in happiness they'd gleam, shining beautifully like an emerald. She heard tales of them actually looking like an emerald and thought her mum had been full of it—no one eyes could look like emeralds, ever. However, he was an exception, as he always was.

So, why? She wondered, tears forming at her eyes, Why was this man, who held her to gently, eyes shining lightly? _Who_ was this man? His voice was soft, and yet, low. Dark hair skittered past and gently swayed against his glasses while he titled his head to get a better look at her, his brow furrowing forward a bit in his worry.

"G- Ghost," she whispered, pursing her lips to keep them from quivering, but mostly to stop the sobs that threatened to escape.

"Excuse me?" he asked, apparently not hearing her.

She gave a small scream, surprising him as she pushed him away from her, shaking as her hands covered her ears. "You're dead," she mumbled, shaking her head like a small frightened child before screaming, "YOU'RE DEAD!"

"Master Malfoy, I don't--" he began, looking away from her.

"Don't worry," Malfoy said, approaching her with his wand in hand, "just get my breakfast."

"But--" he tried again, his eyes meeting hers before she shut them tightly, the sobs escaping.

She missed the look on Malfoy's face as he leaned over, clutching the other's man chin. "I said 'go' so _go_," she heard him say before shuffling of feet was heard and then...

...Dark.

"**D**amn," Draco muttered, staring at the red head sprawled on the floor. He closed his eyes when he met her now peaceful face before stretching his arms and yawning. "I need a shower," he noted, moving to the bathroom before pausing, his ears catching something moving outside his door. He waited, suspecting the person behind it but deciding for them to come in instead of asking them too. After all, they came to see _him_, right?

With a click the door opened, Draco lips twitched upwards slightly before turning and meeting them. They smiled at him, closed the door, and leaned upon it. "Miss me?" they asked, a hand raising to rest on the necklace that laid on their chest.

"Shouldn't I be asking _you_ that?" he questioned, crossing his arms, "after all, you came to see _me_, right?"

"Pompous as usual," came the answer before they move to close the space between them. Draco didn't bother to respond when they placed their lips on his, a chaste kiss. He watched their face as they turned their head, spotting the redhead on the floor who still remained under his fainting spell. He hid a smirk as he felt them tense before opening their mouth to speak—or more _tried_ to, seeing as he pulled them towards him and placed his lips harshly on theirs, only softening it a bit to get a reaction out of the other.

Happy at how flustered they became as he pulled away, his his hand trailing down their chest, he moved his lips to their ear, enjoying the breathy heaves coming from them. "Come with me," he whispered, nipping at their ear as his hand lowered to their hip, "I need a shower."

"So," they snapped, their tone changing as he kissed a sensitive area by the neck.

"_So_," he murmured, slowly pulling them towards the bathroom, "join me in there."

"Like hell, I--"

"You came _here_," he hissed, gnawing at their breast bone, "do take this your welcoming gift, Ere."

With a muffled protest, Draco moved them both into the bathroom. Ginerva Weasley, still slept on the floor, not noticing what had happened or, better yet, _who_ Draco Malfoy had been with at that moment.

**R**azim nodded, to the young boys story as he continued to make Young Master breakfast. "So, _he's_ come has he?" he asked, looking at the brunette from the corner of his eye. Green eyes met his and he smiled, "I am thinking that you have some time to eat breakfast here while this boils and _this_-" he moved a finger away from the boiling eggs over to the cooked meat "-marinates."

"I guess so," came the answer, bored and sleepy.

Razim could only smile at him as he brought out some bread for the two of them. "What type of meat would you like, Oliver?"

Green eyes gleamed slightly under the bright glow of the sunlight that came in while a hand was raised to touch his raven dark locks with a sheepish smile on his lips. "Ah, don't make me choose Razim," he said, a light pink touching his skin, "whatever is fine with me."

It was silent for a bit as Razim moved to make thier dishes, Oliver watching patiently. However, Razim took the spoon he held and hit it lightly on Oliver's forehead, snapping him out of his daze and looking up at Razim confused. "Something wrong, Oliver?"

Oliver frowned, unsure weather to answer before sighing. "Do I look like a ghost to you?"

Razim could only laugh.


End file.
